Xmen 3
by Freelancer88
Summary: CH5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

X-men 3: Revolution

By: Freelancer

Disclaimer: I own nothing, at least not yet.

Chapter 1:

________________________________________________________________________

_I'm at a familiar lake, a watery grave._

_When will these nightmares end?_

_I look deep into the water, as if the answer will appear there._

_Then I notice something, a blurry shape gliding through the water._

_It has a strange orange glow._

_It becomes bigger as it approaches the surface. _

_As it does this, I become a little scared of what it may be, but also a little curious._

_Any moment now it will reveal itself, any moment…_

_There's a great splash as it breaks the water's surface._

_A woman, engulfed in flames, hovers above the water._

_Her face is familiar. I call to her… Her name rolls off my tongue._

_"Jean! JEAN!!"_

"Jean!" 

 Scott's eyes opened his eyes. The lake was gone; he was back in their bedroom. He rolled over and took two sleeping pills from a container, and popped them in his mouth. This was his new routine. 

 Before the pills took effect, Scott mumbled something.

"I miss you."

A month after Alkali Lake, the Mutant Registration Act passed. Machines known as Sentinels were deployed all over the world. Millions of mutants were captured and herded off to settlements. 

But there were some who resisted. The recent events gave Magneto a opportunity to recruit for his Brotherhood, for there were plenty of mutants looking for an chance to fight against the humans. But Magneto also knew that he would need some powerful weapon to be able to win this war. And the answer was not very far away. 

**-BROTHERHOOD HIDEOUT**

Magneto had heard a new recruit from Canada, talking about a mutant that he and his sister had found washed up on the shores of a nearby lake in his hometown.

"Tell me more about this mutant."

"Well sir, she looked like she was in a coma when I left her, so I never got her name. But she has red hair, and was wearing a tattered black uniform."

"Where is she now?"

"Uh… I didn't know what to do, so I left her in a cave. That was a few days ago, so she might not even be alive."

"Mystique! Get the helicopter ready, we're taking a trip to Canada."

________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

X-men 3: Revolution By: Freelancer  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, at least not yet.  
  


Thanks everyone for the reviews! 

CHAPTER 2:

___________________________________________________________________________

**-Cave near Alkali Lake**

_Images run through my mind like a movie reel. I see a girl get hit by a car, but I feel like I was hit myself. Next, I'm kissing a guy with red sunglasses. I wish I could stay on this image, but again I'm thrown into another scene. This time I feel an immense amount of water crushing me. I have no energy so I just let myself be taken away. I see the red sunglasses guy, he's older. and he's crying for someone named Jean, whoever that is._  
  
Jean woke up in a dark cave. _Where am I_? Or better yet, _who am I?_ She tried to get up but immediately collapsed back down. For some reason her leg was killing her. She crawled around on the cold floor trying to get some idea of where she was. After edging along the walls she concluded that she was in a small cave. Even after she found the mouth of the cave it was still dark. She decided to wait for the light of day before she did anything else, so she pulled herself to the middle of the cave. That's when she found the body.  
  
**-Xavier's Institute**

"We can't just sit around while machines exterminate every mutant on this planet! We've tried reasoning with the President and look where that got us! It's just a matter of time before every kid in this school is herded off to some mutant settlement." It didn't take much to set off Scott's anger anymore.  
  
"Scott, you're right. We should take some type of action; I'm just not sure we should openly attack the humans. We could end up making things worse. Just be patient. Now, as I have told you, we have a mole inside Magneto's Brotherhood. I want you and Storm to go meet with him. I'll have the coordinates of the meeting place for you in a minute."  
  
Scott nodded and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh and Scott, take Rogue and Bobby with you."  
___________________________________________________________________________

  
It's short, but I thought it was a good stopping point.

  
Reviews and Suggestions are Welcome.  
  
O and this is my first story so thanks for the nice reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

X-men 3    By: Freelancer  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, at least not yet.  
  


.

CHAPTER 3:_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Some Bar in ****Westchester****County**

Wolverine at a bar was not an unusual sight. The cold beer tasted good and it helped numb the pain that he had been feeling for a month.  He felt bad for not going to the funeral, but he would not risk showing his emotions again, especially in front of Scott. If there was someone that cared more for Jean than Logan, it was Scott. After all he was her fiancé.

Logan took another drink. He also felt guilty. The last time he had been with Jean, he had tried to force her to do something she didn't want to do. Now she was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.

For a month he had been living in hotel rooms and bars, not ready to go back to the school. He needed to be alone, but eventually he would go back, just not now. 

His thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down next to him.

"Not surprised to see you here Logan."

"But I'm surprised to see you here, Scott."

"Me too. I haven't been to a bar since college. Jean never drank, and didn't like me to. We had the occasional wine, but that's about it." 

Logan was nervous about getting into a conversation about Jean, and was glad when Scott didn't go on.

Scott turned to the bartender. "Uh… I'll have what he's having."

Scott took a drink, and immediately began coughing. Logan grinned.

"Whoa, what is this?"

"The strongest beer in the house!"

"I think I'll have a coke." Scott's eyes wondered around the bar. It wasn't long before he saw a couple sitting in a corner. They were smiling and laughing and kissing.

"We were supposed to get married in the spring.' 

Oh no, thought Logan. Here we go…

Scott slammed his glass on the bar. 

"Why'd she have to die?! Why her? God, I'd give anything to switch places with her. I just stood there in the plane and I let her die. I could've…"

"What? What could you have done? Nothing. It's not your fault she died, or anyone's fault. Things happen and sometimes there's nothing you can do about them." I probably should be saying the same things to myself, thought Logan.

Scott put his head down.

"Listen I've got to. You gonna be ok?" Logan asked.

"Yea, yea I'm fine. I've got to go myself. I got to catch a plane and meet someone."

Logan said bye and got up from his chair.

"The professor says you can come back to the school anytime. I know a lot of people would like to have you back, and I think I'm one of them." Scott said without lifting his head.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Without another word, Wolverine headed out the door with no where in particular to go.

**-Cave near Alkali Lake**

Jean tapped what she thought was the person's leg. No movement. She shook the person this time, trying to get them to respond. Nothing. She found a backpack near the person and opened it. Feeling around, she found a flashlight, some food, and some other things.

She realized then how hungry she was, and ate most of the food she found. While she ate, she tried to remember who she was. For some reason she could not remember. She couldn't remember anything! This greatly frustrated her.

Irritated, she then switched on the flashlight and shone it at the person.

She quickly covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. The person's face was burned so badly, it was unrecognizable. What the hell is happening to me!, Jean thought. I must be going crazy.

Suddenly she heard a noise from outside. It sounded like… like a helicopter. Maybe these people know who I am, she thought. She carefully stood up, and using the sides of the cave as support, she walked outside. It was much colder than in the cave. She thought she was going to freeze to death. Bright lights were shown in her face, and she saw two silhouetted figures walk towards her.

Magneto's POV:

I don't believe it, Jean Grey is alive. 

"Come with me…"

"Wait, who are you? Do you know…" As she said this, I noticed her eyes changed, they looked like flames.

"If you come with me, I will try to answer all your questions. Now please, step into the helicopter." I tried to sound nice and friendly. It was important to have her trust, at least for the beginning of my plan. I saw Jean debate with herself, but I knew she would come.

Finally, she stepped inside the helicopter. I told Mystique to check out the cave.

"There's a dead body in there. It's been burned pretty badly. Oh and I found an I.D. in the backpack. She's Jackal's sister."

I nodded and headed towards the helicopter.

"What do you want to do with her?" Mystique asked.

"Oh, just leave her there."


	4. Chapter 4

X-men 3    By: Freelancer  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, at least not yet.  
  


I'm going to try to put Gambit in here, but I don't really know how to have him talk. Let me know if you have any suggestions.

CHAPTER 4:_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**=****Westchester****=******

 Logan was on his way to a hotel when he saw a small crowd of people grouped in front of a building. They were all staring at something. Logan looked up and saw a mutant with green scales and orange hair. The mutant was standing on the edge of the roof, which was about 6 floors up, maybe more. He was crying and yelling. "I'm gonna jump!!" The crowd below was yelling, too.

"Freak!!" "Come on! Jump!" They were all yelling insults and encouraging the mutant to jump. Soon there was a steady chant of "JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" There were a few cops around, but they just watched.

The mutant was sobbing now. "Why do you hate me?" He must not of been more than 17 years old.

Logan had had enough of this. "Come on kid, you don't want to do this. I know this great place where I can take you. It's full of people like me and you. No one will judge you. Just step back from the ledge and we can leave here together. Come on…." Logan's words were being drowned out by the crowd. Their chants were getting louder. This pissed off Wolverine.

Wolverine turned to face the crowd. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU HATE SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE DIFFERENT THAN YOU!" Now the crowd started throwing insults at him.

His animal side took over. His claws slid out and he took a step toward the crowd. The crowd gasped, but not just because a crazy man with claws was coming toward them…

Logan heard a sickening thud behind him, and he crowd scattered. 

"DAMNIT!" Logan's hatred for humans greatly increased. He thought about all the things he wanted to do that crowd of humans. How could they be so hateful?

Then, he thought about what he had said to the kid about the institute. He really did miss everyone. _I can't put it off any longer, he thought. He decided to go back._

**=Brotherhood Hideout=**

While in the helicopter, Jean was blind folded. When she asked why, she was told it was just a precaution. Jean took this time to try to remember something about who she was. But this only frustrated her. _Why can't I remember anything?!_

Hours later, she felt the helicopter land. And an arm was wrapped around her, and she was being helped out of the helicopter. The same person helped her walk. Soon she was inside a building, and the blind fold was taken off. She was in a warehouse. In one corner were about 30 cots. There several tables in another corner. The blue lady named Mystique helped her to one of the tables, she still couldn't walk by herself because of her leg. Jean was dying for some answers.

"Do you know who I am? Please tell me something!"

Mystique just smiled and said. "Just be patient."

Mystique walked towards an office where Magneto was waiting for her. A boy named John aka Pyro approached her.

"Is that Jean Grey over there?"

"Yes, now what do you want, I have to go talk to Magneto."

"Is it true that she can't remember anything?"

"Yes, is that all?"

"Yea." _This is going to be fun_, he thought.

Pyro went over to where Jean sat.

"Hey, the names Pyro. What's yours?"

"Uh… I don't remember."

Pyro tried hard not to laugh and keep a straight face. He sat down next to her.

"You remind me of my old teacher, Ms. Grey." He waited to see if she responded to the name, and continued when she didn't. "But man, she was a bitch though. Always yelling at me and giving me bad grades."

Jean couldn't think of specific details about High School, but she knew she probably had a couple of teachers like that, so she decided to comment. 

"I know what you're talking about. I had a couple of teachers like Ms. Grey, and I hated them. It's like they're out to get you."

"Exactly! Sometimes I felt like throwing a fire ball at her, just to get her to shut up. That's my power, to manipulate fire. Want to see?" 

Without warning Mystique grabbed Pyro by the shirt and pulled him out of earshot of Jean.

"Magneto said NOT to say her name or anything that might help her remember."

"Yea, yea whatever."

Mystique walked away and then returned with a pair of crutches. She handed them to Jean.

"Here." 

"Thanks."

"Follow me and we'll help you remember."

Jean followed Mystique into the office where Magneto and a blonde woman were waiting.

Magneto stepped forward and said. "Allow me to introduce you to Ms. Emma Frost. She'll be helping with your memory loss."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been busy. Me and my friends are making a corny Horror movie in some nearby woods. 

REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

X-men 3 By: Freelancer  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, at least not yet.  
  


I made the sentinels smaller, because I think they were huge in the comics. I looked a picture of them on the internet and they looked huge. But I didn't want to use giant machines.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

CHAPTER4:__________________________________________________________________

**=Brotherhood Hideout=**

Jean sat in a chair and watched her life play through her mind. She was a little girl playing with her friend outside. A ball rolled into the street, and her friend ran to get it. The brakes of the car squealed, but it was too late. Her friend lay sprawled on the street, bloody and lifeless. A great searing pain went through her head. Thoughts from the ambulance medics filled her head. "She's a goner." "That's a lot of blood." "Julia, are you okay?" _So that's my name, Julia._ Next she saw herself moving objects with her mind. Being called a freak. Standing with a tall dark haired man. He had brown eyes and his name was Brian Thorne. Next, she was in a hospital, lying in a bed with a baby wrapped in her arms. She was smiling, he was smiling. The hospital room turned into a beach. She, her husband Brian, and their little girl were playing in the sand, making sandcastles, laughing, smiling. Next she was speaking to an audience about mutant rights, for both herself and her husband were mutants. But a senator was criticizing, saying that mutants were dangerous. Next, she was standing in front of her house, but the door was already opened. She stepped inside and looked around. "Mutants burn in hell!" and "One mutant down, a million to go" were spray painted across her walls.  Her eyes started to water as she began to wonder where her family was. She ran down the hall to her and Brian's room and peeked in to find the battered body of her husband. The face was unidentifiable. Sobbing, she ran towards her daughter's room, dreading the worst. She stepped in and immediately sank to her knees, screaming and sobbing. She crawled towards the little body and hugged her, asking her to please open her eyes. This was a hate crime. Humans had murdered her family out of hatred. Now flames of hatred for all humans had risen inside her.

Jean became conscious. Her face was hot and she had tears in her eyes.

Magneto walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Julia, we would like to offer you an opportunity to avenge your family. Punish the humans for what they did."

"Just give me the chance." Jean heard the words come out of her mouth, but it didn't feel right. More like a programmed response. However she did feel the extreme hatred for all humans and the need for vengeance.

"Now go rest, you've been through a lot in 10 minutes. We'll talk about our plans later."

**=****New Orleans****=**

Scott was on his way to meet his contact in a Bar and Grill. He had forced Rogue and Bobby to stay at the hotel. 

Not liking the silence, he turned on the radio.

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time___

Scott frantically turned the station.

_and__ I know that _

_You're in a better place where _

_Angel's wings caress you but I still _

_Miss you!_

"Ahh!!" He quickly slammed the power button. 

He pulled into the parking lot and walked into the bar. _Look for auburn hair, Scott thought. __There. In a corner of the bar, a mysterious young man with auburn hair sat playing cards with himself._

Scott sat across from him. "Hi I'm Scott Summers, you must be Remy…"

"Shhh! First, me n' you, we play cards. Then we talk."

"Uh, sure."

Remy dealed out 5 cards to each of them.

"I'm guessing we're playing poker?"

Remy nodded and stared at his cards, thinking. Scott looked at his cards. 3, 4, 5, 7, 7. _Hmm…__ Should I keep the pair… or go for the strait? He looked up at Remy's face, a true poker face. He couldn't tell what kind of hand he might have. _I'll just go for it.__

"One card." Scott took the card and slowly turned it over. A six!!! Scott found it hard to not smile.

Remy laid down 2 cards, and took 2 more cards. As he looked at his cards, he was expressionless. He looked up at Scott.

"You ready? Ok.."

Scott happily laid his cards down. 

"A strait, hmmm… that's good." Scott smiled as the other man commented on his cards. "But…" Scott's smile faded. "That won't be good enough."

Remy laid down his cards. Two 8's and 3' Jacks. A full house.

"Good game, good game. Now let's talk."

"So, Remy…"

"Call me Gambit."

"Ok, Gambit, you have been recruited by Magneto, right?"

"That's right."

"But you're going to cooperate with us?"

"Yep."

"Ok, so do you have anything to tell me right now?"

"Well, not really. Nothin's really happened 'cept Magneto bringn' in new recruits. No major plans that I've heard of yet." Remy thought for a moment. "Well, there was this one recruit they just brought in from Canada or somethin. She seemed really important to Magneto. I think he has plans for her."

"Alright, let me know if you find out anything more. We'll talk again soon." Scott stood up, about to shake Gambit's hand when several machine looking things came into the bar.

"There's three at the bar, and 2 over there in that corner." 

A few sentinels moved towards the 3 mutants at the bar. One of them turned into a grizzly bear and began attacking the machines. But the machines had no problem in shooting the bear with tranquilizers. Then they shot the other two mutants.

"Now get the two in the corner."

Scott was about to open fire on the machines when he heard whizzing noises pass his ears. He caught a glimpse of cards flying towards the machines and then… exploding. The machines backed up a little, then began advancing on them, shooting tranquilizers in their direction.

Scott continued firing on the machines when Remy grabbed him. 

"Come on! This way!" Remy pulled Scott through the back door of the bar and out into an alley.

"That's them over there, get them!" Three more sentinels were coming towards them from the end of the alley.

Scott and Gambit raced towards the other end of the alley. They were almost into the street when Scott saw Gambit collapse on the ground. Scott knelt down and tried to pick him but stopped when he felt a fiery sting in his arm.  A dart was implanted there. He looked behind him and saw several sentinels charging towards him. Just before he lost complete consciousness, he heard a car stop in the street in front of him and a door open. Two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the car. They then grabbed Gambit and sat him next to Scott.

Scott felt the car accelerate and then he blacked out.


End file.
